freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Louis L. Bridget/@comment-81.159.15.75-20160808015735/@comment-30690645-20161206133514
@Godric You are being way too easy on Louis, especially the manga version of him. It's pretty obvious he knows what acceptable behavior is if you look at the way he acts in public. Yes, his mother did influence him, but that's not exactly a reason to forgive him for his actions. It wasn't like he was a good kid who was corrupted. He was always a sadist by nature, and his mother enabled him. Usually, when see a story about a person who does things as despicable as the things we see Louis do, they had a childhood trauma like being sexually abused themselves. Basically, pinning only 20% of the blame on him for sexually abusing Satelizer and even raping Holly, just because his mom told him it was ok and his dad didn't give a shit doesn't make sense to me. Even most real life rapists have more sympathetic backstories than him, and they sure as hell deserve more than 20% of the blame. In another post, you posted that, "HOLLY seems to welcome it as long as Louis focuses on her alone, and gives up on Satella. The story has told as much in PLS, and its additionally supported in the main series in the previous sibling arc. Everything she did was to gain his acceptance. She could have said 'screw you, no amount of status is worth this shit'. and blown the whistle on her limiter being abusive to not only her but to his own family members. For all you get angry at Louis, Holly is an enabler. I am far from protecting Louis from the scorn he deserves, but we also have to remember that he has indeed focused his attentions on Holly, which IS CONSENTUAL between them. " But this is the classic case of an abusive boyfriend and a girlfriend who doesn't do anything about it because she still "loves" him. It's sad that this is actually a common occurrence in real life, and let me make it VERY CLEAR, that the girl in this situation is a victim, not an enabler. Unfortunately, a psychological phenomena known as Stockholm syndrome exists, in which a victim will have positive feelings for their abusers and even enjoy being abused, as a way to cope and adapt the terrible things that are happenning to them. It's clear Holly loves Louis, but it's also clear that Holly doesn't acutally want to be abused. It's just that she'd rather be abused by him than ignored, which is incredibly sad. You can argue that this is consensual, but it doesn't make Louis any less of a monster, and it doesn't make Holly an enabler, she is a victim. So to blame Holly for Louis' behavior is incredibly misguided, especially in 2016, where issues like victim blaming are at the forefront. Finally, we are given very little reason to symphathize with Louis. And this is a character that we shown graphically sexually abusing his step-sister multiple times and genuinely enjoying it without remorse. I've seen a lot of fucked up shit, so a character like this is nothing new, but to see the writer so easily have everyone forgive his character was dumbfounding. When it comes down to it, all Louis did was finally say that he felt bad, without acutally doing anything to redeem himself. And the other character just forgave him just like that. Because the writer had given the impression that Louis had "redeemed" himself, a lot of fans just accepted that as well, which I find appalling because it gives the wrong message that what Louis did was something you could just apologize for and everything would be resolved. In most stories, he would be killed at the end, and in real life, he would be given 20 years.